Truth
by MoMo599
Summary: She has to know the truth. The first chapter is just a character introduction through story. Theres more to this story then what it seems. Its goin to get more complicated as it goes on. pls R
1. Chapter 1

They watched her as a beam of light seemed to shine off of her. As if some higher power wanted everyone to watch her in complete happiness. To wish that it was them that had caused that ultimate pleasure in her face. Her blonde hair tied off her fine features. The liquid blue eyes. Shiftin to green in her joy. The confidence that was just so comfortable for her. Unfortunately, for them, it was the boy they had surrendered her too that made her shine. Out of the embarrassment that for some reason they had felt in having her. The three of boys, of course, pretended not to be watching her to spare being mocked by the other two. Each thought the same thing... 'What if?'. The trance seemed to be broken by a bell sounding in the distance.

"Time for class guys" said Zac. He snapped out of it first. He was the one that never gave into her charm completely. He was tall and lanky with mousy brown hair and long features. He decided he didn't have a proper chance so he always made fun of the other twos seeming obsession with her.

"Man I've got bio. I am not excited. That teacher hates me. Its not like I sleep through the entire class that ass." Darien pointed to the boy that had put the joy on her face. "I hate that guy. He's got all the luck the teachers love him and so do the girls." Darien was not as tall as Zac but just as if not more lanky. He was slightly exaggerating because he was attractive and the girls seemed to flock to him. Constantly. He took one last look at the girl before he and Matt started to walk in the direction of room 212. The boyfriend followed a few steps behind them laughing about something that had happened over the weekend. Without Missy.

"Yeah dude, that chick was fine. And she was all over me. She was a pretty damn good kisser as well. She even beat Missy."

"What happened when you guys disappeared? You were gone forever! Where'd you go?"

"Ha. Well needless to say she was a lot easier then Missy."

"What about when she finds out about it? Missy will murder you."

"She won't find out. Do you forget so easily dude? She doesn't trust anybody. Except for me. If anyone says anything to her, she'll come to me and ill 'clear' everything up and well 'deal' with the person who told her" Mitch, the boyfriend as people _lovingly _called him, was deceivingly small. He stood at 5'11 and wore baggy jeans and shirts. Under those clothes though was a strong built male who if angered could take down anyone who stood in his way. Matt and Darien were listening to this and both thinking and not saying anything to each other.

'I could win Missy back. I have to tell her this. But what will she say? Will she believe me? No she won't...' Darien had played her. Gotten close to her and then left her abruptly saying he wasn't ready. Within a week he had a new girlfriend. Missy was hurt but moved on.

'I have to convince her im right for her. I have to tell her about Mitchell. What an ass. I want to nail him to the ground. Im finally gonna win over him. Shell believe me. She always does.' Matt had done essentially the same as Darien only he had lied to her so many times. Missy walked away from them both. And gone back to Mitch. Again. Matt and Darien looked at each other. They saw the challenge. It was gonna be a race to get to Missy. It was gonna be a challenge to get her to at least listen to anything either of them said. It was going to be next to impossible to get her to believe the truth against the only person who had never let her down before. But she had to hear the truth.


	2. It Begins

1Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or there characters.

It was the end of second period and both Matt and Darien had spent there morning thinking of how they could possibly convince Missy of what Mitch had done. Darien had texted Zac to tell him of what he had heard from the Boyfriend.

_Mitch cheated on missy _

_so??? wat do i or you care about it_

_i dont i just thot it was funny..._

_O yah it is haha man we can use this to get at her eh?_

_Yah i thought that too_

Darien immediately regretted telling Zac. Zac was going to start a rumor and Missy was going to go back to not talking to anyone again. She would just think they were stirring the pot again. It always happened this way. Anytime there was a chance for him to get close to her he'd screw it up. He looked over to Zac who sat on the other side of the room. Clever planning on the teachers part. Anytime the were together they became different people. They act up and don't focus on anything. Zac had a smirk on his face and looked was though he was planning something. Not good.

"Darien? What is the answer?" He looked up to the teacher who was staring at him expectedly. He looked around the room for any clue to what the actual question was. Damn... Looked at the board. It said something about the classifications of species. Great...

"Ummm Possum?" Took a wild guess. No chance. 'Im dead' The teacher looked at him with a stunned look. 'O no...'

"How in the world..?" Bell rang. Thank the power. He shot out the door and whizzed around the corner. Lunchtime. Had to get to her before the boyfriend or Zac did. He scanned the hallways. Regular faces, regular crowds. None of her friends were around either.

'Where could she be...?' He went into the attendance office.

"Miss? Do you know where Missy Konigin is? I have something I need to give to her. Its kind of urgent." The secretary looked up at the lovely boy in front of her. It was rare to see him in here. Usually he just.. Left. Didn't bother signing out.

"Darien, its none of your business where Miss Konigin is."

"But what about her friends? None of them are here..."

"Darien Miss Konigin has gone home as have her friends. She doesnt have the staggering attendance record that you have. Nor do her friends. Is there anything else you need Mr. Rey?"

"No Ma'am. Thats all. Thank you."

_Missy_

"I hate this. I HATE THIS! I hate having to sign myself out because of this. I hate being like this. I hate that I was born with this. Other girls don't have to deal with this. Why do I?"

"S- I mean Missy no other girl would be able to deal with this. Other would crack. You are actually able to handle all of this regularly. Why is it bothering you now?" Alex asked. The short red head was worried about her companion.

"Its because im becoming closer to the age now. The age. And we all know what that means right?" The other 3 girls in the room nodded. They realized her fear. And there was nothing that anyone could do about it. If they didn't help her there was no hope. For anyone. But how could they help when noone could know.

A/N: So yah this is my first story in 2 years? Fabolous. Lol


End file.
